


Uma linha tênue

by gael666



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael666/pseuds/gael666
Summary: Depois de enfrentar um vampiro Charley esta preocupado e insistente na possibilidade de haver alguma vingança por parte dos outros vampiros e após ter se juntado a Peter Vincent para um show na Itália,eles acabam encontrando os volturi.





	1. Chapter 1

Havia sempre algum problema esquentando a cabeça de Charley,ele parecia se estressar com suas paranoias com uma facilidade impressionante e desde que haviam pisado na Itália o garoto estava com a ideia fixa que havia um clã de vampiro em algum lugar.Era óbvio que vampiros existiam,mas Peter estava tentando esquecer um pouco. Eles haviam enfrentado Jerry a pelo menos dois meses e a cabeça do caçador de vampiros doia somente me pensar em enfrentar outro sugador de sangue desenfreado,então o caçador tentava ao máximo se concentrar em sua apresentação,mas Charley prosseguiu com sua obsessão estragando a concentração de Vincent e como ele se amaldiçoou por estar sóbrio naquele momento. Peter se aproximou de uma poltrona do auditório se sentando de modo largado e Charley cruzou os braços ficando em sua frente,ele portava algumas fotos que fez questão de praticamente "jogar" no colo do caçador.

'Eu disse que não era apenas coisa da minha cabeça. "O garoto diz demonstrando um pouco de apreensão."Eu tirei em uma igreja próxima...eles devem saber sobre Jerry e podem até onde sei ter feito a cidade inteira de escravos vampiros zumbis."

Peter não evitou uma risada ao ouvir "zumbi" ser dito,mas retirou o sorriso ao ver o olhar preocupado de Charley cair sobre si,ele pegou as fotos e as passou vez ou outra parando em uma imagem que lhe chamasse atenção, mas uma em especial o fez retirar da pilha. Era uma imagem meio borrada porém dando quase a visão perfeita de um homem pálido e cabelos que iam até o começo do ombro, ele virou a foto vendo o nome Aro rabiscado atrás. O caçador deu uma risada e devolveu as fotos para Charlie.

"Vampiros não aparecem em câmeras e além do mais a maioria parece ter saído de uma banda de rock."Peter diz ironicamente e passando os dedos pelos cachos da peruca que estava usando."Essa merda coça! e garoto estamos em Itália aproveite um pouco. Cade sua namorada a…

"Amy… e você sabe que ela não pode viajar. "Charley respondeu um pouco desanimado. 

"Não fique desse jeito ainda tem várias garotas por aí."Peter comenta andando e sendo acompanhado por uma maquiadora."Preciso de uma bebida.

O caçador se virou vendo o garoto caminhar em direção a saída. Peter havia lido vários livros e a maioria deles diziam que se houvesse algum lugar que ficavam os vampiros,era volterra,mas para o caçador era meio uma teoria do que algo condizente,sinceramente,algo tirado de livros do que da realidade.Ele prosseguiu até seu camarim aliviado ao ver uma garrafa de bebida no balcão o esperando, ele a abriu e se preparava para toma lá quando teve seu momento interferido pela por batidas na porta,Peter se virou vendo um homem de porte médio com cabelos loiros e trajando roupas pretas,aquele visual lembrou perfeitamente ao caçador o mal gosto do século passado,mas algo naquele homem o fez engolir as risadas e virar um pouco preocupado.

"Você é o caçador de vampiros?"O homem perguntou erguendo um pouco a sobrancelha demonstrando estar surpreso.

"Amigo é tudo apenas uma ilusão. "Peter ergueu as mãos dando ênfase a sua frase e se aproximou do homem."Não me diga que acreditou que era tudo real? 

O caçador riu descontraído, mas a expressão do Homem continuou neutra e com um ataque rápido suas mãos foram parar no pescoço de Peter. O homem levou até uma parede e o encarou por alguns segundos enquanto que o caçador lutava para respirar e tentava se soltar falhando miseravelmente. 

"Mas mesmo assim você matou um vampiro. "O homem pareceu pensar um pouco e soltou um pouco o pescoço do caçador."Eles não vão gostar de saber disso.

Peter segurou na mão do homem tentando a fazer sair do lugar,mas não pareceu funcionar e o aperto se iniciou novamente fazendo o ar dos pulmões do caçador de um jeito miserável.

"E-eu..."Peter tentou murmurar encarando os olhos do homem somente notando a cor e a densidade,foram segundos para se lembrar das fotos que Charlie o havia entregado."V-vampiro.

"Meu nome é Demetri.".O vampiro deu um sorriso ao ter sido finalmente reconhecido."Estava ansioso para conhecer você,Senhor Vincent.

O vampiro ergueu um pouco a mão deixando os pés do caçador balançando afastado chão. Como o caçador queria xingar o infeliz e tentar ao menos fugir daquela humilhação particular de forças,mas estava sozinho e nem ao menos estava bêbado para ter uma morte digna. O vampiro pareceu pensar por mais alguns segundos e soltou sua mão o fazendo cair no chão,Peter colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço buscando ar enquanto que o vampiro apenas caminhava se afastando um pouco.

"Você tem sorte."Demetri diz se sentando no balcão e observando algumas roupas do camarim."Poucos conseguem escapar da autoridade dos Volturis.

"Você não está aqui pra me matar?"Peter comenta se segurando na parede e se levantando.

"Não foram me dada ordens para matar você. "O vampiro se afasta do balcão."Apenas de conhecê lo,Vincent".

"Como me encontrou?"Ele termina de se levantar tentando ficar reto perante o vampiro.

"Esse é um dos meus dons."O vampiro diz andando até a porta a abrindo e se virando brevemente antes de sair.

Peter somente volta a respirar depois de alguns segundos após se verificar que o vampiro realmente havia ido embora,ele pega a garrafa em no balcão tomando um gole e pegando em seu celular rapidamente mandando uma rápida mensagem para Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Fazia segundos que demetri havia chegado a igreja e no momento estava parado em frente aos três tronos,ele fez uma breve reverência ficando de com um joelho ao chão vendo os vampiro sentados,ele ficou alguns segundos parado em frente à eles.Demetri evitava se impor ou até mesmo dizer algo para não ofender nenhum dos vampiros a sua frente, ele sabia que era apenas um "guarda" dos volturi e estava ali apenas para seguir ordens,como os outros membros da guarda. Todos tinham conhecimento que com apenas uma ordem de um deles e ele estaria aos pedaços pelo chão de mármore da igreja. O vampiro de cabelos longos no meio dos dois outros tronos o observava interessado enquanto o vampiro loiro sentado ao seu lado apenas o direcionava um olhar assassino e seus dedos batiam contra o braço da cadeira impaciente. Demetri olhou para o chão e seus lábios abriram devagar para declarar sobre a realização de suas ordens, mas o vampiro de cabelos loiros se levantou e com uma velocidade sobre humana ficou em frente a demetri,um sorriso de escárnio permanecia no rosto do vampiro,mas antes que fizesse que dissesse algo para o guarda o líder dos vampiros o fez parar.

—Caius!.—Aro se levanta de seu trono e automaticamente o vampiro para se virando.—Deixe ele dizer.

O vampiro retorna ao seu lugar continuando sério ao olhar para Demetri.Aro permaneceu animado descendo alguns degraus da pequena escadaria ficando de frente para o guarda que permanecia com uma expressão indiferente,mas seu movimentos demonstram receio e os três vampiros pareceu notar a fraqueza do guarda.

—Onde está a cabeça do caçador?—Marcus pergunta fazendo Aro olhar de relance.—E daquele garoto petulante.

—Mas minhas ordens...—Demetri olhou confuso para Aro que apenas sorriu em resposta.

O guarda agradeceu por ter sido uma ordem direta do líder dos vampiros pelo menos desse modo diminuía as chances de ter a cabeça arrancada pelos outros,mas Caius ainda o olhava com seu ódio reprimido.

—Suas ordens foram realizadas do modo excepcional como eu pedi.—Aro desce ficando bem próximo a Demetri.—Agora deixe me ver mais sobre aquele caçador.

O guarda ergueu sua mão e Aro a segura com suas duas mãos tendo a visão perfeita dos acontecimentos passados,ele sorri ao ver as expressões do caçador e depois de alguns segundos o vampiro se afasta de Demetri se virando para os outros dois assentados em seus tronos.

—Ele não me parece uma ameaça a nenhum de nós. —Aro comenta vendo a expressão insatisfeita dos outros vampiros.—Ele parece mais um ilusionista à um caçador.

—Ele sabe sobre nós. —Caius diz com a voz carregada de ódio.—E matou um vampiro,ele merece morrer.

—Ao menos que depois dos Cullen...você se tornou mais propenso a quebrar a nossa regra.—Marcus comenta se encostando suas costas em seu próprio trono.

Aro vira o rosto brevemente se lembrando do seu última encontro com os Cullens fazia a pelo menos alguns meses que os havia encontrado, mas Marcus com seu humor apático sempre o fazia questão de lembrar em como havia recuado. Porém Aro conseguia se manter firme do mesmo modo,era uma das coisas que o fazia digno de ser o líder,ele havia feito muito para estar naquele trono e se para continuar com essa estabilidade fosse necessário matar um caçador,assim Aro faria e friamente.

—Nenhuma regra será quebrada.—O líder dos vampiros diz em tom sério,mas logo voltando a sorrir.—Eu irei cuidar disso pessoalmente.

Os vampiros pareciam concordar enquanto voltavam a observar Demetri.Aro pede para o guarda se retirar e volta a se sentar em seu lugar.

—Deveria chamar Félix para lhe acompanhar.—Caius diz entediado.—O caçador já matou alguém.

—Não se preocupe.—Aro olha por alguns segundos seu irmão. —E apenas irei dar uma morte rápida para o caçador.

—Você não conhece bem os humanos, irmão.—Marcus comentou dando um sorriso pela primeira vez naquele dia.—Eles podem o surpreender.

Aro pressiona levemente seus próprios dedos dando um sorriso para Marcus.

—É exatamente esse fato que sempre me surpreende nos humanos


End file.
